


Stargazers

by KeySW



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Astronomy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Suki and Ty Lee, Regrets, Stargazing, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, alternative universe, future Suki/Sokka/Zuko implied
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeySW/pseuds/KeySW
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная, в которой с астрономической составляющей мира всё чуть более в порядке, и передышка-перед-кометой на Угольном острове для Зуко и Сокки могла бы включать разговоры о космосе.----An alternate universe, in which everything about the astronomical component of the world is less a mess, and a Gaang break-before-the-comet on Ember Island could include talking about space for Zuko and Sokka. In Russian.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> Использована информация из выглядевших непредвзятыми англоязычных статей об инуитских астрономических познаниях.  
> \----  
> special thx for inspiration:  
> @blacklipscurse (we used the same "don't turn into the sun" trope, and it led me to Blue)  
> @honeyfoozle (SPACE!!!)  
> @emrysthewarlock (your "the art of charting the stars" showed me it wasn't a nonsense <3)  
> @TheManOfManyFandoms (all the talk about the "Family Is More Than Blood" series:) it's really cool to be heard :)

Зуко сидит недалеко от края обрыва, обхватив колени руками, пока почти все уже заснули. Даже Суки заснула. Сокка с ней долго полушутя препирался по поводу ночного дежурства – на мирном острове, на курорте! - и отправил спать. Все на взводе, так или иначе, хоть и пытаются днём веселиться и играть. Зуко категорически отказывается принимать участие, это исключено… хотя бы потому, что ещё слишком свежо в памяти веселье сродни побегу от себя на этом же берегу. Вроде бы столько всего стряслось в бестолковой его жизни с тех пор – ДРАКОНЫ, всё никак в голове полностью не уложить, они даже пару раз снились, когда приходили не кошмары, ради разнообразия – а кострище до сих пор отыщет безошибочно.  
Сокка прекрасно может создавать обманчивое впечатление пустоголового шутника, и Зуко грустно и тепло сразу оттого, что он видит и знает больше. Тай Ли, тоже шумная, весёлая и вечно полная безумных, но не опасных для жизни, не то что сестрины, идей, ужасно его раздражала временами, несмотря на её боевые навыки, которые в пустой голове не задерживаются. Вспоминать это раздражение стыдно, особенно вместе с тем, что она рассказала на этом же острове у костра когда-то, невообразимое количество времени назад. Быть может, он однажды с ней поговорит, как и остальную жизнь, начав заново.  
Сейчас нет Тай Ли, упущенное и горькое - будет упущенным и горьким. «Не нужно множить горечь», как остановил бы поток сожалений дядя; «Куда уже больше-то», – мысленно добавил сам Зуко. Вот он, Сокка, рядом сидит, в синих глазах полярное море застыло в ожидании лунного света. Внизу плещет море родное, тёплое, набегает на мягкий песок ленивыми пенными рядами. Ночь ясная.  
Сокка не раздражает. Боевой товарищ. Тот, кому можно доверять. И даже если снова от него однажды по голове бумерангом прилетит, это будет за дело.  
\- Знаешь, к чему я дольше всего привыкал, когда мы оставили родной берег?  
Зуко останавливает предположения и тревогу - ведь оставили из-за него. Осторожно отзывается:  
\- Расскажи?  
\- К звёздному небу. К картам. У Катары проще получилось разобраться. Наверное, ей легче, потому что она чаще просто делает, по этому самому магическому наитию и "потому что так должно быть". А я путался отчаянно. Она смеялась, конечно, мол, проще надо быть иногда. А я не могу проще, мне всё разобрать до последней косточки и уложить в голове надо, чтобы оно... ну, работало слаженно!  
У Зуко в груди материализуется что-то большое и неповоротливое, и среди несмолкающего - не в бою же! - хоровода мыслей проносится одна о том, что Тоф бы из этого валуна вмиг сделала что-то толковое. Зуко не властен над тяжёлыми камнями, он лучше всего говорит своими дао, огненными вспышками и немного чаем, но атаковать некого, чайная дяди Айро далеко, далеко и тоже потеряна безвозвратно, а молчать очень неловко. Он подбирает слово к форме.  
\- Я понимаю, как это.  
Море плещет волной на берег, окатывает неуклюжую глыбу пеной.  
То есть, Сокка всплёскивает руками так, как ни в одной прочитанной пьесе не опишут, смотрит ясно и пронзительно.  
\- Да... То есть, как?.. Ты видел наши карты?  
Зуко отвечает, как по скрипучим доскам в глухую ночь крадётся.  
\- Не видел. Они наверняка были среди... захваченного при рейдах. Но при дворе никто не интересовался чужой культурой, дикари и дикари, - он прикрывает лицо рукой и качает головой, потому что это и есть самая настоящая невыносимая дикость. - Я имею в виду, что понимаю необходимость. И как сложно. Когда есть картина мира, в которой вырос, схемы, ты их наизусть знаешь, а потом оказываешься там, где они не работают, а новых элементов легион, только ты не знаешь, в каком порядке их выстроить, и это начинает давить, ох...  
Зуко закрывает рот так, что это, кажется, слышно в лагере, встряхивается. Никуда это многословие не приведёт же.  
\- Расскажи, какое у вас небо, Сокка?  
Среди забавных и относительно невыполнимых советов, которые ему мимоходом выбалтывала Тай Ли, было обращение по имени для того, чтобы названный доверился. Проверять, впрочем, это доводилось только на подчинённых и из-под маски идеального несуществующего принца. Сейчас дело было не в совете. Захотелось назвать имя, как будто в этом скрывается своя отдельная магия.  
\- Расскажу, - Сокка улыбается. Не до ушей, а очень спокойно, и Зуко снова думает про ту его историю с Луной. Надо будет потом... может быть, Аанга сначала спросить, расскажет ли Сокка, что там, упущенное им, случилось. - А поскольку ночь нынче восхити-и-и-тельно ясная, рисовать палкой на земле я не буду; объясню на натуре. Зря, что ли, всё же с картами середины мира сладил? Укладывайся рядом, а то шея затечёт, даже если ты супер горячая и супер устойчивая к нагрузкам штучка, - всё-таки улыбка переходит в ухмылку сообразно дурацкой шутке, в ответ на которую Зуко молча закатывает глаза. Сокка растягивается на смело добравшейся почти до самого края обрыва траве и хлопает ладонью рядом с собой. - Так, тут достаточно мягко, повезло нам, что Аппа эти травы не щиплет. Ложись, говорю, - голос у него тёплый, без фальши, и ладонь на плече едва касается без угрозы и принуждения.  
Трава правда мягкая и нисколько не пощипанная. Зуко и на пощипанную бы свалился, ему не привыкать, и для Аппы ничего не жалко. Аппа – невероятное существо, и похож на Драконов-Учителей, и уникален сам по себе, своей меховой замкнутостью. Звери чуют ложь и жестокость, знает Зуко. Поэтому у Азулы и у отца не было никакой, даже боевой, ручной живности. Утром он Аппу обязательно вычешет, и тот будет урчать оглушительно.  
\- Значит, смотри, вон там над скалой, похожей на шалаш, большая и яркая звезда...  
\- Планета...  
\- Ай, не греби вперёд отряда! Ну да, это, по-срединному, планета. Штука в том, что нам эти большие и яркие планеты никак не помогают. Они же выплясывают по всему небу, а не стоят недвижно. А долгой ночью во льдах как дорогу найти? Когда в небе часто танцевали духи, как рассказывала Пра-Пра, и звёзды-то было видно сквозь свет их хороводов только самые яркие… С духами или нет, чтоб найти дорогу, нужно то, что твёрдо стоит на месте. И потому у нас на картах планет нет. Исключительно дальние, неподвижные, звёзды. И только те, которые действительно недвижно на своём месте, всякая в свой сезон. И видно их у нас совершенно по-другому. И называем мы их иначе...  
Зуко сначала вжался было в землю, когда Сокка его оборвал, но стоило вслушаться, и плечи сами расправились, и следить за указывающими на разные участки неба руками оказалось успокаивающе. И это при том, что в рассказе Сокки рисовался не дикий и примитивный - нет, просто совсем другой, леденящий кровь и довольно жестокий, инакий мир, в котором звёзды никогда не будут забыты, потому что это отметины о проступках и ошибках.  
Сокка умолкает. Чешет макушку, разлохматив кое-как уже держащиеся в хвосте волосы.  
\- Мне сейчас даже самому страшновато стало. Мы столько прошли, столько разных людей и обычаев видели. Я теперь понимаю, как это может восприниматься со стороны... Зуко?..  
Зуко обнаруживает, что лежит, почти уткнувшись макушкой в Соккино плечо, медленно выдыхает _да мне правда страшно но ведь это его мир он же там выжил и вырос вот такой_  
\- Как ты думаешь, я стану звездой на вашем небе, когда умру?  
Сокка приподнимается на локте, с крайним недоумением уставившись на товарища сверху вниз.  
\- С че... почему?  
\- Я сделал много такого, за что Агни дивлюсь, что не сожгла заживо.. полностью. И в том числе я совершал ужасное и непростительное в ваших землях, и позволял это совершать другим. Охота ради веселья, разрушенные селения и тропы... И теперь я постоянно общаюсь с вами. Духи могут посчитать меня причастным. И я тоже буду напоминанием. Хотя... это даже неплохо. Дополнительный ориентир среди снегов и сияния, - улыбка вышла горьковатой, как будто перезаваренный чай.  
\- Ты иногда. Невыносимый. Придурок, - Сокка страдальчески сводит брови и кривится, но в потемневших глазах волны заплескали пуще прежнего, за гримасой не спрячешь. Да он и не собирается прятать.  
\- Туи и Ла, я тебе умру. Не вздумай даже. Не пока мы живы, и я жив, и вообще... - тут Сокка запинается и всё-таки отводит взгляд. - Я читал и ваши труды по астрономии, чтобы понять как следует, откуда берётся разница в восприятии неба. И в некоторых сказано, что Солнце, Агни - тоже звезда. Короче. Если ты таки соберёшься на небо после смерти в ближайшее время, то... ну. Будь звездой по-срединному. В какой-нибудь невообразимой космической глубине, таким же источником магии, как наше Солнце для магов огня. А про меня будут потом рассказывать легенду. О легендарном неудачнике.  
Зуко переводит взгляд вверх, на голодно и льдисто посверкивавшие звёзды.  
\- Звучит... завораживающе. Только далеко от родной земли. Но причём тут неудачи?  
Сокка вздыхает. Очень протяжно. Аж трава зашелестела от выдоха.  
\- Я тебе говорил, что моя предыдущая девушка превратилась в Луну, да?.. С Суки-то всё в порядке, она замечательная, и я знаю, что ты со мной согласишься в этом вопросе настолько, насколько ты её знаешь, нонононо. Но. А-а-а-а-а, - Сокка помотал головой и сощурился, будто Солнце вдруг взошло и било лучами ему прямо в глаза. - Можно ты всё-таки не станешь Солнцем буквально. Оно ведь горячее, да кому я рассказываю, ты знаешь. Оно такое горячее, что, если я его попытаюсь обнять, сгорю до последней кости.  
Сокка очень легко и пылко обнимается, треплет по плечу, тянет за руки и тянет свои руки ко всему, что вызывает у него любопытство и не отстаивает своих границ. А вот теперь он замер в холодном звёздном свете, и на упёршемся в землю локте наверняка отпечатаются травяной сок и рельеф жёстких коленчатых стеблей.  
\- Я ужасно устал терять важных мне людей. Прожил, знаешь, всего ведь ничего... И устал. Понимаю, что скоро всё может закончиться насовсем, что, даже если мы победим, в любой момент что-то непредугаданное произойдёт опять... Не хочу. Это отвратительно сопливо, по-детски, ужас фу, но не хочу терять. Катару, отца, Аанга, Тоф. Пра-пра. Суки. Не только людей – Аппу, потрясающее сердце в море меха, которое несёт всю нашу ораву невесть куда, Момо, который смешно лопочет...  
Сокка покачнулся: наверняка локоть начало саднить.  
\- И тебя не хочу потерять. Можно я тебя обниму сейчас, пока ты такое солнце, которое обнимается? Можно?  
Неповоротливая глыба в груди Зуко брызнула в стороны радужными, как драконье пламя, осколками. Он медленно сел, теперь уже сам смотря сверху вниз.  
\- Можно.  
И добавил, удивительно, не выпалив в одно слово и не проглотив половину. - И я точно тебя не сожгу. Ни за что.  
Сокка сел рядом и сгрёб его в объятия. Уткнулся носом в шею. По лёгкому изменению прикосновения Зуко распознал улыбку - вот уж у кого она ярче тысячи солнц, отражённой в бесконечных снежных полях.  
\- Даже за Катарин суп с диким луком?..  
Иногда шутки у Сокки получались крайне сомнительные, но это был тот случай, когда Зуко понял. И обнял в ответ.  
\- Даже за все котелки этого супа в мире.  
\- Я Катаре скажу, - Сокка рассмеялся в голос, необидно, и приглушённый смех расслабляюще отдался эхом в шею и плечо.  
\- Что??  
\- Что ей надо испробовать на тебе, неподкупном, новые рецепты. Она... хочет начать сначала. Как-то поладить с тобой. Но совершенно не знает, как начать. Вот и вычисляет через меня, что тебе больше всего нравится, к примеру, из нашей путешественнической еды. \- Меньше всего я ожидал, что буду однажды себя чувствовать черепахоутёнком, - Зуко фыркнул, чувствуя, как неотвратимо начинает пылать правое ухо, и как румянец с него растекается по скуле. Слава Агни, что она сейчас не светит, и что Сокка всё ещё хихикает и тепло дышит, не видя его лица.  
\- Что-о??  
\- Хочешь, расскажу? И про черепахоутят, и про срединное небо побольше, и про наших учёных - что удалось найти?  
\- Да! - до рассвета далеко, и энтузиазм Сокки легко считывается как "выспаться ещё не раз успеем, не на земле, так на спине Аппы".  
\- Ложись, - хмыкнул Зуко, разжал руки руки, но вместо чинного укладывания на расстоянии ладони Сокка приземлился набок, в примятую уже - и свежо, звонко пахнущую соком - траву, и не выпустил, и Зуко осторожно повернулся так, чтобы удобно пристроить голову на спокойное, прохладное его плечо и смотреть в небо.  
\- Итак, Агни даёт свет нашей Земле и ещё семи планетам...

Зуко рассказывает, они синхронно машут руками, и эхо размеренных ударов другого, рядом, живого сердца напоминает удары волн о борт корабля. И Зуко, кажется, понимает, за что можно действительно любить море.


End file.
